Welcome To My World
by SunyWrites
Summary: What happens when a snake-girl, also an abused freak from a circus, gets out for the night and finds a Cirque, which has her own kind? Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 0: Kind of Intro

**A/N: Hi. What's up? Oh, nothing. Just SO EXCITED BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY! (I'm talking to myself…I'm sorry.) So… I should do a summary now. Kay.**

**Summary: When Madie, actual snake-girl sees the cirque, will Evra Von make his move? (Sorry stupid summary…but the story will be better. I'll start not tonight. Probably tomorrow which is….Thursday?) **

**Yeah…and I have to think of a beginning. I'll be updating with these little things, if you care… :). **

**Please review, and tell me if you'd like to read a story about this. I'd probably update at least every other week. I'll write during school then type.**

'**Kay bye.**


	2. Chapter 0: Real Intro

**A/N: Ok, THIS is the real introduction. I might change the title to "Welcome to My World" but I don't know. **

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. I wish I did :( **

I hated this cage; these four walls were my enemies. I've been stuck in here for almost 14 years, and I'm 16 now. My parents weren't different, they were normal as ever. I've been thinking how it could've happened, hidden genes maybe. I've learned to talk and write from everyone's that's seen me. Most people laughed, but some feel terrible and stay to ask me questions and to teach me. I really appreciate it, if those people didn't care; my story would be lost forever.

Anyway, I'm a snake-girl named Madie, and welcome to my world.

**A/N: And now time to work on an essay about patriots.**


	3. Chapter 1: Getting out!

**A/N: Yo, I'm back, with the starting chapter. So let's see what happened in the last chapter (the intro). Well, Madie, a snake girl, is trapped in a cage about…5 by 8 (feet) and 6 feet tall. The Circus master is abusive, and gives the people like tofu and water. I don't know, and yea. On with the show? **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CIRQUE DU FREAK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I wish I did…**

I can't stand this, I have to leave, get out, and see the sun! It was around 2 in the morning, and I took a black bobby pin out of my lime green hair, with yellow highlights. I took the lock in my hand and turned it over to the key-hole. I began to try and pick the lock between me and freedom. I tried to find the lever to unlock the bar, but failing and accidently snapping the pin. I began to hear footsteps come from down the hall; I had tried to make as less noise as possible. I quickly dropped the lock and stepped back. I sat down and lay, pretending to be asleep. I closed my eyes and waited, trying to breathe deep and even. They were short steps, the person probably wasn't tall, but I couldn't check.

I heard rattling—chains— then creaks of the door. The footsteps faded into the distance, and I opened my eyes. The chain had fallen, and the door was wide open. I sat up and looked down the hall, not seeing any shadows. I slowly stood, walking out of the door. I couldn't yell to see who was there, would be too noisy. I slipped off the shoes I had, so I would be soundless, and padded down the hall, half running. We were at staying at a fair, and people weren't done looking around, but now it was mostly teenagers. I tried to slip out unnoticed, but I had to stop and take in what I had just done. I had to think about what I was actually going to do now that I was out for the night. I guess I could go exploring. The area around us had a few towns, nothing major. I walked to the front, trying to stay in the shadows, but being the clumsy being I am, almost tripped. I made scuffling noises, which made teenagers looking around for the noise. Most had just come out of the Haunted Houses, so they were jumpy. I began to run, trying to break free.

I tried not to trip, which succeeded. Since I've been cooped up, only getting out in chains wrapped around my feet, I've developed clumsiness. It's a curse.

I got to the door, and slowly opened it. I had to make it out unseen. Once I could slip out, I let the door close behind me. I looked straight, realizing I didn't know where to go. I just began to wander the dark and cold streets of the town. I could see a shadow at the end, and a little bit of orange. I wasn't sure if I should actually go down, but my instinct told me to walk down. I took a few steps down, and the figure turned towards me. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me. I could look at him more in detail. He had deep brown eyes, and a scar running from his eye brow to the tip of his chin. He had wrinkles from his eyes. He looked in his mid 30's, probably. He was pale, paler than the normal human, although who can I judge, I have scales everywhere!

"Hello, Madie." The mysterious man said. Once I heard the voice I remembered him as one of the people who pass her every day.

"Wait, how do you know me, and who are you?" I wanted to make sure this guy wasn't a professional stalker.

He chuckled, almost darkly. "That's not the only thing I know. I know that you are a snake-girl, I know your parents left you, and I am deeply sorry."

"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to show fear in my voice. How could he know this much about me, and just talking to me?

"Excuse my manors, I forgot to explain myself, I'm Larten Crepsley."

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, HOMEWORK, PROJECTS, yea, all that o.o but It'll get better, I promise (: thanks for reading, R&R (:**


End file.
